<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agradecido by Daymin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812706">Agradecido</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daymin/pseuds/Daymin'>Daymin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daymin/pseuds/Daymin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie entiende porque Stu sigue obedeciendo fielmente a Murdoc. Él sólo está agradecido.<br/>Pequeño escrito 2-DOC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Agradecido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No tiene mucha ciencia, simplemente quise hacer un recuento de los hechos. Esta pareja me gusta, no pregunten porqué, simplemente me gustan las interacciones sutiles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Agradecido</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Por Daymin</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>La memoria de 2D se ha deteriorado con el tiempo, cosa que, sinceramente, nunca le ha parecido sospechoso después de todo lo que ha experimentado. Aprendió que algunas veces simplemente olvidar no está demás, sin embargo, en esa memoria suya, con los borrones y manchones, aún hay cosas claras.</p><p>Recuerda los horribles dolores de cabeza que le han atormentado a lo largo de su vida, a su madre compadecerse de su decadente vida viviendo en la oscuridad para aminorarlos, llenándole de pastillas, que con el tiempo aprendió a suministrarse cuántas le cupieran en la boca.</p><p>Recordaba las tardes qué pasó junto a su padre, desarmando y armando cosas, por puro gusto, sin ninguna intención detrás. Realmente nunca había sido un chico que pensara a futuro, o que pensara simplemente, decían muchos.</p><p>Siempre fue un <em>"buen chico",</em> tranquilo y educado, rayando quizás en lo estúpido, pero nunca le molestó, era feliz y eso era suficiente.</p><p>Había imágenes borrosas de sí mismo con el cabello castaño, unas cuantas calvo y el resto sólo un vibrante azul, seguidas de miradas de asombro e incomodidad. Pasar de chico tonto a uno tonto y extraño era un paso difícil, pero aún así se las arregló para conseguir amigos, notas escolares más o menos decentes y un empleo no tan horrible, en el Emporio de Órganos del Tío Norm.</p><p>Aún en su deteriorada memoria, hay un día claro en ella, el <strong>día D</strong>.</p><p>Era un sábado y el día había estado molestamente aburrido, eran poco más de las 2 pm, y con suerte, sólo dos personas entraron en la tienda sin comprar nada. Stuart llevaba alrededor de tres horas mirando cada detalle innecesario en la vieja pared del establecimiento, la pintura desgastada y una vieja y dura goma de mascar pegada en esta. Asqueroso.</p><p>No pudo continuar meditando sobre lo repentinamente horrible que le parecía el lugar, pues un Vauxhall Astra atravesó la pared del edificio, llevándose todo a su paso, incluyendo a Stuart Harold Pot.</p><p>El automóvil aterrizó justo al costado de la cabeza del chico, arruinándole el ojo izquierdo permanentemente y mandándole a un estado catatónico profundo. Para Stu, aquello había sido lo de menos, el maldito dolor era el problema, joder, dolía como el mismísimo infierno, había sido como todas las migrañas a lo largo de su vida, juntas y al mismo tiempo. Un momento era dolor puro y al siguiente sólo se desvaneció en el sueño profundo, mientras unas fuertes risotadas llenaban el lugar. Murdoc Niccals estaba teniendo el mejor día de su vida.</p><p>Stu-Pot había escuchado muchas veces sobre las personas en estado vegetal, rumores sobre ser aún conscientes y escuchar todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Puras mentiras. Para él fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cómo una larga siesta forzada por una gran dosis de algún medicamento. De estar en el Emporio de Órganos del Tío Norm pasó a estar besando duro y sucio asfalto.</p><p>Y es que, ni en estado vegetativo, Stuart dejó de tener mala suerte, siendo puesto a cargo de su agresor 10 horas semanales, tiempo en el que se convirtió en el juguete favorito de Murdoc, haciéndole cualquier cosa poco legal y moral, después de todo no iba a despertar, o eso pensó, hasta una tarde que le hizo salir volando por el parabrisas hasta estrellarse en la acera.</p><p>Estaba jodido, muy jodido, pensó por un par de minutos, hasta que el permanentemente vegetal Stuart Pot, dejó de serlo y se puso de pie, con el rostro lesionado y con su ojo <em>"bueno"</em> no tan bueno. ¡Por Satán! Todo un dios de cabello azul y ojos negros, según Murdoc.</p><p>A Stu le dolía todo, sin embargo se puso de pie, con el recuerdo de ser arrollado aún en su mente. Frente a él no había la gran cosa, una simple calle, nada de hospital o la tienda de instrumentos, el rostro le ardía. Se tambaleó un par de pasos, hasta dar la vuelta y toparse con aquel sujeto.</p><p>Había un montón de cosas que Stu-Pot no entendía, eran un revoltijo de emociones, pero todo se detuvo cuando aquel sujeto de dientes filosos, ojos perversos y pigmentación cutánea extraña, le miró.</p><p>Aquel par de ojos heterocromos le miraron diferente, no había burla, desprecio o lástima, sólo admiración pura. Calificativos cómo <em>"Dios</em>", <em>"Ángel"</em> y <em>"Deidad del amor"</em> salieron del hombre mayor, junto con parloteo sobre fama y música.</p><p>2D nunca pensó en formar parte de un escenario, mucho menos ser vocalista de una banda de renombre mundial o alguna clase de extraño sex simbol, pero ahí está, haciendo todas esas cosas y más, por aquella simple mirada de admiración qué Murdoc le dedicó.</p><p>Sí, estaba agradecido con Niccals, estúpido y loco, un poco enfermo también, pero agradecido. De acuerdo, Murdoc había estrellado un automóvil contra su cabeza, lo dejó en estado vegetal, le maltrató -cosa que aún hace-, se metió con su novia y ahuyentó a otra, pero también vio en él algo que ni el mismo Stuart pudo ver, lo adoró y le convirtió en un cantante, más a la fuerza que voluntariamente, pero era lo de menos.</p><p>El resto del mundo piensa que 2D está demente, aguantando al sádico Murdoc Niccals, y quizás lo está, pero poco le importa, mientras pueda ver esos ojos admirarle cada vez que canta, y se sienta igual de agradecido.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>